


Life With You

by WaywardTurtlePerson



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardTurtlePerson/pseuds/WaywardTurtlePerson
Relationships: Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Life With You

It's been 3 months since Lucas, and I won Love Island. A lot of has happened since we left the villa. But nothing has changed between us. Though Lucas has turned into a bit of caveman but he is sweeter and more romantic than he was on the show. We had things to sort out like the entire ‘Blake-thing’ and the ‘disaster recoupling’, we managed it smoothly.

Ever since we came back from Spain, despite all the limelight and interviews, we managed to keep things privy. Lucas and I _almost_ managed to go on multiple dates without having all eyes on us. Key word being almost. Moreover, we also managed to go on our dream dates. Our date at an adult pool bar went exactly as Lucas predicted; he did end up getting lost. For goodness sake, I still have no clue how that guy managed to get lost as well as ended up having his foot stepped on. Lemme tell you that my man can scream. Luckily, he didn’t end up yeeting the guy who stepped on him out of his body. And yeah, we ended up being acquainted with the guy and his boyfriend. When they learned about us, they ended up gushing about how much they rooted for us since they saw that Lucas telling all the islanders that he fancied me (the day he arrived).

“…. Hello?” someone snapped me out of my thoughts.

Cain, also known as my older twin by 20 minutes was staring me with amusement.

“Dreaming about beau,” he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. “Yup, do you even have to ask me about it”, I replied. My voice dripping with sarcasm.

Its been a week and half since we have met. I have been helping my cousin lately with upcoming wedding which is 2 weeks away from today. We been able to call and face time each other continuously, its not the same as seeing him face to face. One could say that I frustrated for not being able to kiss him or hug him or cuddle him or…...

“Oh hello! You are thinking loud. I can understand what you’re saying but we have stuff to do. Wedding is 2 weeks away and we are leaving for France in a week. Remember?”

“How can I forget that? Kayla is on the peek of being a bridezilla. She bloody yelled at mom and aunt for asking her to have lunch. She punched TeeTee for bridesmaid dress. And for fuck sake, she almost killed Jay for asking her about the rings. Everything aside, I was supposed to be in Oxford today with Lucas as we were supposed to meet that interior designer for the finalizing the study room. And now he’s acting all smug and is like he would finalize the design himself and it would be all surprise for me. Though I don’t doubt his choice, I so wanted to be there. Instead of listening to the bridezilla.” I grumbled.

“Yeah, Right. I still can’t believe how violent she has turned. Guess wedding planning can really make a bride go nuts. I do not even want to imagine Rach turning into one.” He shuddered.

Thinking about his fiancée going berserk is the last thing we want. My twin and his fiancée Rachel have been together since we were in middle school and got engaged last year. They are so cute together. Ugh! This making me Lucas even more.

Seeing me frowning, Cain started laughing. He said, “I never imagined I would see you getting worked up so much over a guy. Hell, I never even thought about you moving in with someone you are dating.”

“Oh, me and my relationship woes.” I pulled my hair thinking about my previous relationships. “Please don’t remind me that.”

Damn! My past relationships were cursed. From cheaters to liars, all my relationship ended up in flames burning brighter than the fire of passion. One could say that out of everyone in my family, I have the worst relationship graph.

“ _ **Please lord, I really love Lucas. Please let everything be in our favor.**_ ” I prayed in my mind

“I don’t know much about Lucas. But I really doubt his taste, considering out of all the faces in the world. He really found your ugly monkey face.” He joked.

“Yup. I ask myself the same question everyday”, I said.

“On a serious note, how’s the renovation coming up?”, he asked.

“It’s going great. 75% percent of the work is already been done. Lucas is making them complete the entire renovation in 3 weeks. So that we would move-in as soon as we come back from France. He said and I quote ‘Since we would be going to our work and school next month, I do not want to create a problem for you to do all the shifting during the first week of school’”, I replied.

“Oh right!” he replied with sarcasm as if he knew something which I didn't.

Yup. You heard it right, my commitment-phobe of a boyfriend, Dr. Lucas Koh asked me to move-in with him during the after party and yes after the day we returned home. I did take some time to think about it and after speaking to my parents and friends and made my decision.

**_Bless my heart!_ **

Thinking about after-party as soon as we entered, I was so ready to ditch the party to spend with him. But he wanted us to spend with the people who were with us for the month and became _friends._ Yeah right, turned out some were snakes in the form of friends. Story for another time. And then he asked me about moving when I asked him who’s place, he would like to celebrate our winning as a romantic night in. Though we ended up having a romantic night in at his place after a week of coming back.

“There you go. Lost in thoughts again?” he said which I ignored.


End file.
